ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie
Noah and Ben: The Ultimate Movie is a special movie season 3 finale of Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed. Intro While Reminded by Drowning Pool plays, there are clips of Noah fighting Vilgax and Albedo from previous episodes as holograms in the Matrix. Clips are from Noah vs Vilgax, Terror on Primus, Twin, The End of Vilgax, Sword of a Kind, and Recollected. It finally shows Noah watching those clips on a hill in a green world, with his hair blowing in the wind. He presses the Matrix and the Logo comes up, then all the aliens jump out, ripping the screen. Plot We see the Chamber of Diagon from the previous episode. We zoom in and see Vilgax flying. We pan back and see Diagon chasing after him. Vilgax shoots energy blasts at Diagon, who dodges them with ease. "You shall not be let out, Vilgax!" Shouted Diagon. "Is that so?" Replied Vilgax. Vilgax shot a blast from his wrist at the incoming chamber door and busted it open. "See ya, Squid!" Vilgax shouted. "No!" Diagon shouted. Vilgax jumped out. The chamber closed. Vilgax caught his breath. "Segurason, curse you, I will kill you!" Vilgax said. Meanwhile... Albedo is at his base. He is fixing his Matrix and eating tacos. "OK, so the Nuclear Discombobulator connects to the Uranium energy cord..." "Albedo..." "Who's there?" Vilgax walked out of the shadows. Albedo got up. "Vilgax!? What business do you have here?" Albedo said. "I wish to forge an alliance." Vilgax answered. "Last time you did that, you betrayed me and got yourself...almost killed! What makes you think I would ever be that stupid again?" Albedo replied. "Because if you don't, Segurason will continue to best us." Vilgax responded. "I'd rather be bested by Segurason then join forces with you." Albedo said. "I'll make you come to your senses, then!" Vilgax shouted. Vilgax used his super breath and blasted Albedo into a wall. Albedo transformed into Four Arms and punched Vilgax, Vilgax punched Albedo and ran after him. Albedo tried to punch Vilgax again, but missed and Vilgax kicked Albedo then elbowed him down. Albedo turned into Heatblast and blasted Vilgax, to no avail. Vilgax kicked him into a wall and ran up and punched him many times and finally picked him up and threw him down. "Oh, my aching head!" Albedo cried. Vilgax shot lasers at Albedo, but he dodged. Albedo threw fireballs at Vilgax. Vilgax blocked them, picked up Albedo by the head, and slammed him into the ground. Albedo got up and kicked Vilgax in the head, Vilgax grabbed Albedo by the leg, spun him, and threw him through a wall and onto a floor. "Have you come to your senses yet? Resistance is futile." Vilgax said. "N-never!" Albedo replied. Albedo tried to punch Vilgax, but he caught his fist. "I grow weary of this." Vilgax said. Vilgax slammed Albedo on the ground over and over. Albedo reverted back. "Well? It's your choice. Your life is in my hands." Vilgax said. "F-fine. But promise that you won't betray me no matter what." Albedo said. "You have my word." Vilgax said. Albedo got up. "So, what's the plan? Last time we still got beat even when we worked together." Albedo asked. "Well, you see, about a week ago, Segurason had a little mishap with the Matrix. His Ultimate forms rebelled. He was able to take care of them, but one managed to escape." Vilgax started. "How do you know this?" Albedo asked. "I make it my business to know about my enemies. Now shut up and listen. He scanned those ultimates and sent them off to Xenon. One, however, was not apart of this gang. Ultimate Alien X escaped and nobody knew. His escape was so perfect because he was a Celestialsapien. He went into a portal he created himself. He is currently in a Cosmic Storm just outside Galaxy 467.09." Vilgax explained. "What about Ultimate Alien X? You think Noah needs him to beat us?" Albedo asked. "We find Ultimate Alien X, capture him, and use his power to fight Noah. Since we'll have him and Noah won't, he will die." Vilgax answered. "Ah. Interesting strategy, Vilgax." Albedo said. "So, here's what we do. You hold Noah off while I find Ultimate Alien X. It won't take long, seeing I know his exact position. When I get there, we harness Ultimate Alien X's power and kill Segurason!" Vilgax said. "Then get going. We have no time to waste!" Albedo said. MEANWHILE.... Noah is running. We pan away and see Rojo and her gang chasing him on their bikes. "See ya, loser!" Yelled Rojo. "Were you talking to a mirror, redhead?" Noah shouted. Noah transformed. "Upgrade!" Noah merged with Rojo's bike and self destructed. Rojo fell face first onto the concrete. Noah jumped onto Armarillo's bike and blew it up and finally Azule's bike. The three were lying on the ground. "When will you guys ever learn?" Noah asked. "WE'RE GIRLS!" Rojo's gang yelled. "Whatever." Noah said. Noah tied the gang up with a rope made from him and turned back. Suddenly, Noah was caught in a web and stuck to a wall. He looked and saw Albedo as Spidermonkey. "Albedo? What, come for another beating?" Noah asked. "Yes. I did indeed come to beat you." Albedo answered. Noah transformed. "Smallarge!" Noah grew and ripped the web he was trapped in. He ran to Albedo and tried to kick him, but Albedo dodged and punched Noah. Noah shrunk. Albedo tried to hit him, but he kept missing. Noah grew to 50 ft and stepped on Albedo. Suddenly, Noah was picked up and thrown by the foot. Albedo was Ultimate Spidermonkey. "You can't win!" Albedo shouted. "That's what you always say, then you always lose!" Noah responded. Noah picked up Albedo and threw him. Albedo caught himself. "You sure about that?" Albedo replied. Albedo spit a web at Noah and tied his legs. Noah tripped and fell. He shrunk to normal size. Albedo tied him all up. "I can't break free!" Noah screamed. "Good." Albedo replied. Albedo picked up Noah and slammed him into a building. Noah shot a laser at Albedo and grew to break free. He transformed. "Ultimate Smallarge!" Noah grabbed a pebble and threw it at Albedo and made it grow into a boulder before it hit and WHAM! "Clever girl." Said Albedo. Noah grew and kicked Albedo. MEANWHILE... We see Vilgax flying in his ship heading to another galaxy. He enters it. We now see a cosmic storm. We zoom inside and see many To'kustars. We zoom in further and see Ultimate Alien X. Vilgax is now out of his ship watching him. "Ultimate Alien X, your power is all mine!" Vilgax said. Ultimate Alien X must've sensed Vilgax, because he put his hand toward him and shot high winds and slammed Vilgax back onto his ship. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Vilgax said. Vilgax pulled out a gun and shot at Ultimate Alien X, which converted him into energy and put that new energy in a container. "I knew this Energy Convertion Gun would come in handy." Vilgax said. Vilgax got back on his ship and headed to Earth. BACK ON EARTH... The fight between Noah and Albedo is still raging on. Vilgax's ship landed. "He's here..." Said Albedo. "Vilgax? You two are working together again?" Noah asked. Vilgax walked out holding the container. "We sure are." Vilgax answered. Vilgax held up the container. "Albedo! Scan it, now!" Vilgax yelled. Albedo scanned the container. "DNA Sample Evolved Celestialsapien aquired." Albedo's Matrix said. "Evolved Celestialsapien? Ultimate Alien X!?" Noah said. Vilgax plugged the container into him and absorbed Ultimate Alien X. He became white with black stars. "I AM OMNIPOTENT!" Vilgax shouted. Albedo transformed. "Ultimate Alien X!" Noah transformed. "Noahgax!" Noah shot eye lasers at Vilgax and Albedo, but it didn't faze them. Vilgax pointed at Noah and he went flying. He crashed through three building. He got up and transformed. "Ultimate Noahgax!" He grabbed Albedo and Vilgax and smashed them on the ground. Albedo tapped Noah and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was a giant crater with Noah in his normal form lying unconscious. "Victory!" Albedo and Vilgax said. Albedo and Vilgax flew up into space. Noah woke up. "They're...t-too strong." Noah said. In space, Vilgax was charging a blast in his finger. Noah saw the light in the sky. "OH NO!!!!" Noah screamed. Noah transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo and flew top speed to his base and grabbed Ship and flew into space in the span of 30 seconds. "3-2-1...Ka-boom." Vilgax said. Vilgax shot a blast from his finger at the Earth and... BOOM!! The smoke cleared, and all that was left of the Earth were a couple of rocks. "NO!! Mom, Dad, Kierra, Jack, Erika....they're all dead." Noah said. "Ship..." Noah got all teary-eyed. Ship turned into a ship and Noah got on him and they flew. "We better go before Vilgax and Albedo see us." Noah said. "Ship..." "I know boy, I know." Noah said softly. "There's only one person who can help us now." "Ship?" "Remember when we fell into that wormhole and met that one kid? Ben Tennyson is our only hope." Noah answered. They kept flying until they were out of the galaxy. Noah transformed. "Eon!" Noah created a portal and sent them into it. They were teleported to Ben's world. Noah changed back. "Ship ship ship?" "Just thought I'd use an old favorite." Noah answered. Ben was driving in his car. He saw Noah and stopped. "Noah?" Ben asked. "Ben, I need your help. Badly." Noah said. "What's up?" Ben asked. "OK, so Albedo showed up and I fought him, but then Vilgax came and he and Albedo became Ultimate Alien X. They defeated me, they thought I was dead so they left. But the thing is, they wanted to destroy the Earth! I escaped with Ship at the last second and...all my friends are dead." Noah explained. "Oh man! That's...that's just horrible." Ben said. Noah transformed into Eon again and teleported them back to Noah's universe outside the Milky Way inside Ship. "I don't think our combined effort will be enough, but that's all we got." Noah said. "Wait, you said you had Ultimate Alien X, too." Ben said. "I did. But apparently he escaped my Matrix and Vilgax and Albedo absorbed his power." Noah said. "Well, I don't have the keys to unlock my Alien X." Ben said. "I bet I could unlock him." Noah said. Noah tinkered with the Ultimatrix and... "DNA Sample Celestialsapien now available." The Ultimatrix said. "Cool!" Ben said. Suddenly, Vilgax and Albedo teleported outside of Ship. "Oh no!" Ben and Noah said. "You didn't really think you could escape, did you?" Vilgax said. Albedo shot Ship and they started falling. "SHIP!" "Quick! Turn into someone!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed into Noahvicktor and Ben turned into Clockwork. They teleported (with Ship) to Planet Petropia. "Tetrax, Sugilite! You get everyone out of here!" Noah yelled. Tetrax and Sugilite gathered everyone on the planet and Noah and Ben teleported them somewhere safe. Vilgax and Albedo teleported to Petropia. "Let's end this right now!" Ben yelled. "I will avenge my friends! You two will DIE!!" Noah yelled. "Don't make us laugh." Albedo said. Noah transformed. "Diamondhead!" "No, wait!" Ben called. Noah ignored Ben and charged at Vilgax and Albedo, but Vilgax punched Noah and sent him flying. Noah crashed and was unconscious in his normal form. Ben ran to him. "Get up! You shouldn't have done that! I know you're angry but don't let that go to your head." Ben said. "Y-you're right..." Noah said. Noah got up. "OK, you go Ghostfreak, I go Bigfoot." Noah said. Ben transformed. "Ghostfreak!" He turned invisible and flew to Vilgax. He tried to punch him, but Vilgax countered and punched him right out of the form. Noah transformed. "Bigfoot!" Noah jumped over Albedo and tried to punch him but Albedo shot a beam from his back and sent Noah out of his form. Noah and Ben were lying on the ground with a lot of damage done to them now. They got up. "I know! L-let's use Way Big." Ben suggested. "Al-alright." Noah said. They both transformed into Way Big. Noah started punching Albedo and Ben punched Vilgax like Ben 10,000 did in Ken 10. After that, there were two huge craters with Vilgax and Albedo unfazed. "Was that the best you got?" Vilgax said. Noah and Ben started shooting a barrage of Cosmic Rays at Vilgax and Albedo. "DIE!!" Noah shouted. "TAKE THIS!!" Ben shouted. Vilgax and Albedo didn't have a scratch on them. "Is it our turn yet?" Albedo asked. Albedo and Vilgax pointed at the duo and BOOM! Noah and Ben were unconscious in their normal form. "We told you that you didn't stand a chance." Vilgax said. "Th-they're right." Noah said. "Don't t-talk like th-that." Ben said. Suddenly, Ben stopped breathing. "B-Ben? Ben!? BEN!!!!" Noah shouted. "YOU MONSTERS!!!!!" Noah shouted. Noah walked out of the crater. Noah began to cry. "HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'VE KILLED EVERYONE I KNOW, WILL YOU!!?" Noah yelled. "I think he's mad." Albedo said. "Indeed." Vilgax replied. Noah scanned Albedo. "DNA Sample Evolved Celestialsapien aquired." The Matrix said. "NOW YOU WILL PERISH!" Noah yelled. Noah transformed into Alien X. INSIDE ALIEN X... "Before you ask, NO!" Said Bellicus. "Please....I have nothing...they killed everyone I love." Noah pleaded. "And?" Bellicus said. "Come on, dear." Serena said. "We already gave him a free pass! No more!" Bellicus yelled. "Fine. Just let the whole universe, including us, just get thrown away. I don't even care anymore." Noah said. "Dear..." Serena started. "No, It's okay, Serena. If Bellicus is going to be a selfish jerk, I'm not going to stop him." Noah said. "Oh, you little!! Fine. Motion to go Ultimate granted." Bellicus said. BACK TO THE FIGHT.... "Seconded. Motion carried." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Ultimate Alien X!" Vilgax and Albedo just looked on. "NOW YOU TWO WILL DIE!!!!" Noah shouted. Noah created a circle with his hands and shot Albedo. Albedo created a portal which blasted one of Petropia's moons. Noah teleported behind Albedo and punched him down. He shot him with another beam and Albedo was in his normal form. "What the!?" Albedo said. Albedo scrolled through his Matrix. "Alien X and his Ultimate are locked!! NO! No matter, I'll just scan Segurason." Albedo said. Suddenly, Albedo Matrix blew up. "NO!!" "Now it's your turn, Vilgax." Noah said. "Hehehe. Pardon me if I don't tremble in fear." Vilgax said. Noah opened a portal to the Null Void behind Vilgax. Vilgax destroyed it. "Yeah, destroy it, why don't you." Noah said. "You can't defeat me. I'm Omnipotent!" Vilgax said. "You're right, I won't defeat you, I'll MURDER you." Noah said. "I've given you too many chances, Vilgax!" "Murder me? My, my, someone has high hopes." Vilgax said. Noah stunned Vilgax with a flash of extremely bright light. "I CAN'T SEE!" Vilgax said. Noah shot Vilgax with an energy slash. BOOM!! When the screen fades from the white, we see Vilgax, then the Ultimate Alien X energy evaporates. Vilgax is normal again. "NO!!" Vilgax yelled. Vilgax and Albedo went away in a burst of glitter. "It's finally over." Noah said. Noah threw a blast at Ben's body and Ben was alive again! "What happened?" Ben asked. "I'll explain later, come on! We have a planet to restore!" Noah said. Noah, Ship, and Ben teleported to where the Earth used to be. "How can I breathe in space?" Ben asked. "My powers." Noah said. Noah made a circle and shot the spot. BOOM! Suddenly, the Earth and everybody on it was alive! The trio went down to Earth. Noah hugged all his friends and family who died. "Hey! How do I get back home?" Ben asked. "Just use Clockwork." Noah said. "Oh." Ben transformed into Clockwork and went back to his home. "Goodbye, friend." Noah said. Noah looks up to the sky. THE END! Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Ben Tennyson *Ship Aliens *Four Arms (Albedo) *Heatblast (Albedo) *Upgrade (Noah) *Spidermonkey (Albedo) *Smallarge (Noah) *Ultimate Spidermonkey (Albedo) *Ultimate Smallarge (Noah) (First Appearance) *Ultimate Alien X (Noah/Albedo) (x2) *Noahgax (Noah) *Ultimate Noahgax (Noah) *Ultimate Echo Echo (Noah) *Eon (Noah) *Noahvicktor (Noah) *Clockwork (Ben) (x2) *Diamondhead (Noah) *Ghostfreak (Ben) *Bigfoot (Noah) *Way Big (Noah/Ben) *Alien X (Noah) Villains *Vilgax *Albedo *Rojo (Minor) Trivia *This is the first time the Earth is destroyed. *All of Noah's friends from Earth die, but are brought back later. *This is Ultimate Smallarge's first appearance. *This special puts an end to the Vilgax/Albedo arc. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Vilgax/Albedo Arc Category:Season Finales